dream_fesfandomcom-20200214-history
ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away-
'ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away-' is an insert song that appeared for the first time in Episode 12. It is sung by KUROFUNE. It was released on November 23, 2016. Tracklist #ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away- #You Are Mi・Amore #Scenario #ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away- (Instrumental) #Your Are Mi・Amore (Instrumental) #Scenario (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Nemuri wo samasu hibiki wo for You Jōkigen ni Break down ordinary. Mada shiranai hontō no kairaku wo Kirihirake “KUROFUNE”! Yume dake ja monotarinai njanai no (We wake you up) Kaze wa mō, tsuyoku fuite iru nda (Blowin' in the wind) Katachi no nai akogare wo otte mo (Never end) Todokanai mama ja imi nante nai nosa Kizutsuite mo hoshī mono motomeru sugata wo misete mina yo Nozomu dake ja te ni hairanai nara sakebeba ī dake Tsuretekusa Sailing to the future!! Kono shunkan wo kimi wa matte ita koto ni kidzuita ne Just now, I can open your heart! Shōdō wo kōdō ni kaete ike Gensō mo genjitsu ni kaete...nuritsubuse Paint it BLACK! |-|Kanji= 眠りを覚ます響きを for You 上機嫌にBreak down ordinary. まだ知らない本当の快楽を 切り開け“KUROFUNE”！ 夢だけじゃ物足りないんじゃないの(We wake you up) 風はもう、強く吹いているんだ(Blowin' in the wind) 形のない憧れを追っても(Never end) 届かないままじゃ意味なんてないのさ 傷ついても欲しいモノ求める姿を見せてみなよ 望むだけじゃ手に入らないなら叫べばいいだけ 連れてくさSailing to the future！！ この瞬間を君は待っていたことに気づいたね Just now, I can open your heart！ 衝動を行動に変えていけ 幻想も現実に変えて…塗りつぶせPaint it BLACK！ |-|English= The sound of me waking up echoing around is for You We’ll Break down ordinary in a good mood Open up the unknown pleasure we don’t know yet, “KUROFUNE”! Things won’t be enough if you’re only dreaming of it (We wake you up) The wind is already blowing strongly (Blowin’ in the wind) Even if we keep chasing the shapeless adoration (Never end) It means nothing if we still can’t reach it Even if you’re hurt, just show me the look of you longing for something We won’t obtain it by just hoping; then, just scream for it I’ll take you along Sailing to the future!! I realized that you’ve been waiting for this moment Just now, I can open your heart! Change the impulse into an action Change the illusion into a reality as well… Paint it over, Paint it BLACK! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= The day of the arrival of winner!! Kono shunkan e kimi wo mukae ni kita no sa, wakaru darou? Just now, We can open your heart! Nemuri wo samasu hibiki wo for You Jōkigen ni Break down ordinary. Mada shiranai hontō no kairaku wo Kirihirake “KUROFUNE”! Yume dake ja monotarinai njanai no (We wake you up) Kaze wa mō, tsuyoku fuite iru nda (Blowin' in the wind) Katachi no nai akogare wo otte mo (Never end) Todokanai mama ja imi nante nai nosa Kizutsuite mo hoshī mono motomeru sugata wo misete mina yo Nozomu dake ja te ni hairanai nara sakebeba ī dake Tsuretekusa Sailing to the future!! Kono shunkan wo kimi wa matte ita koto ni kidzuita ne Just now, I can open your heart! Shōdō wo kōdō ni kaete ike Gensō mo genjitsu ni kaete...nuritsubuse Paint it BLACK! Netsu no nai kokoro ja ugokanai sa (We move your soul) Susumanakya nami wa okoranai nda (Go and make wave) Kurui no nai rashinban wo motte mo (Never reach) Ate no nai tabi ja imi nante nai kara Jōshiki ga jama suru nara, kowaseba akeru tobira mo aru Sono furubita rūru nante yaburi suterya ī dake Hajimeyou Show time for the future!! Kono shunkan ga kimi no kandō no genkai wo koete iku Just now, I can open your heart! “KUROFUNE” Shoot! Raid! (Shūrai!) “KUROFUNE” Shoot! Raid! (Shūrai!) One more time! “KUROFUNE” Shoot! Raid! (Shūrai!) Hirakou ze, sono omoi wa Kizutsuite mo hoshī mono motomete nandodemo sakebu ndaro Kikoeta nosa, dakara kita yo...sā, sono te wo nobase! The day of the arrival of winner!! Kono shunkan e kimi wo mukae ni kita nosa, wakaru darou? Just now, We can open your heart! Shōdō wo kōdō ni kaete ike Gensō mo genjitsu ni kaete...nuritsubuse Paint it BLACK! Shout！Shout！Shout it loud！ Shout is making our wave! Kikasete kure...motto! Motto! Omoi hanatte Koe no kagiri...subete wo tokihanatte! |-|Kanji= The day of the arrival of winner！！ この瞬間へ君を迎えに来たのさ、わかるだろう？ Just now, We can open your heart！ 眠りを覚ます響きを for You 上機嫌にBreak down ordinary. まだ知らない本当の快楽を 切り開け“KUROFUNE”！ 夢だけじゃ物足りないんじゃないの(We wake you up) 風はもう、強く吹いているんだ(Blowin' in the wind) 形のない憧れを追っても(Never end) 届かないままじゃ意味なんてないのさ 傷ついても欲しいモノ求める姿を見せてみなよ 望むだけじゃ手に入らないなら叫べばいいだけ 連れてくさSailing to the future！！ この瞬間を君は待っていたことに気づいたね Just now, I can open your heart！ 衝動を行動に変えていけ 幻想も現実に変えて…塗りつぶせPaint it BLACK！ 熱のない心じゃ動かないさ(We move your soul) 進まなきゃ波は起こらないんだ(Go and make wave) 狂いのない羅針盤を持っても(Never reach) 宛てのない旅じゃ意味なんてないから 常識が邪魔するなら、壊せば開ける扉もある その古びたルールなんて破り捨てりゃいいだけ 始めようShow time for the future！！ この瞬間が君の感動の限界を超えていく Just now, I can open your heart！ “KUROFUNE”Shoot！Raid！(襲来！) “KUROFUNE”Shoot！Raid！(襲来！) One more time！ “KUROFUNE”Shoot！Raid！(襲来！) 開こうぜ、その想いは 傷ついても欲しいモノ求めて何度でも叫ぶんだろ 聴こえたのさ、だから来たよ…さぁ、その手を伸ばせ！ The day of the arrival of winner！！ この瞬間へ君を迎えに来たのさ、わかるだろう？ Just now, We can open your heart！ 衝動を行動に変えていけ 幻想も現実に変えて…塗りつぶせPaint it BLACK！ Shout！Shout！Shout it loud！ Shout is making our wave！ 聴かせてくれ…もっと！もっと！想い放って 声の限り…全てを解き放って！ |-|English= The day of the arrival of winner!! I’ve come to pick you up to this moment You understand that, don’t you? Just now, We can open your heart! The sound of me waking up echoing around is for You We’ll Break down ordinary in a good mood Open up the unknown pleasure we don’t know yet, “KUROFUNE”! Things won’t be enough if you’re only dreaming of it (We wake you up) The wind is already blowing strongly (Blowin’ in the wind) Even if we keep chasing the shapeless adoration (Never end) It means nothing if we still can’t reach it Even if you’re hurt, just show me the look of you longing for something We won’t obtain it by just hoping; then, just scream for it I’ll take you along Sailing to the future!! I realized that you’ve been waiting for this moment Just now, I can open your heart! Change the impulse into an action Change the illusion into a reality as well… Paint it over, Paint it BLACK! A heart without a passion won’t move an inch (We move your soul) If we don’t move forward, the wave won’t occur (Go and make wave) Even if we have an accurate compass (Never reach) It means nothing if the trip has no purpose If common sense disturbs you, there’s a door you can open by destroying it You just need to break those old-fashioned rules and throw them away Let’s begin the Show time for the future!! Your excitement has passed its limit at this moment Just now, I can open your heart! “KUROFUNE” Shoot! Raid! (Invade!) “KUROFUNE” Shoot! Raid! (Invade!) One more time! “KUROFUNE” Shoot! Raid! (Invade!) I certainly hear that feeling I’ll keep shouting and shouting the thing I look for even if I’m hurt I heard you, that’s why I’ve come for you… Come, reach out with that hand! The day of the arrival of winner!! I’ve come to pick you up to this moment You understand that, don’t you? Just now, We can open your heart! Change the impulse into an action Change the illusion into a reality as well… Paint it over, Paint it BLACK! Shout! Shout! Shout it loud! Shout is making our wave! Let me hear it… Shout! Shout! Shout it loud! Shout is making our wave! More! And more! Release your feeling Shout! Shout! Shout it loud! Shout is making our wave! Until the limit of your voice Shout! Shout! Shout it loud! Shout is making our wave! Unleash everything you got!Translation by dreamfes-songs Mobile App Versions Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery KUROFUNE ARRIVAL -KUROFUNE Sail Away- Music Video (short)| MV ver (HD) Dream Festival - Episode 12 - KUROFUNE - Arrival -KUROFUNE Sail Away-! -| TV ver References Category:Anime Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Category:Music Category:Insert Songs